The Moon's Child
by Love123456789
Summary: What happens when Artemis is sprouted with a prophecy? One thing-she must bear a child. She leaves her child on the step of someone's house. What happens if her daughter finds out about her mother,camp and the hunters? Read to find out. Rated T just to be safe not to mention some swearing as well.
1. The Child

The silver clad girl sighed as she looked at the bundle in her arms. She glanced at the house. She left the bundle their wrapped in the pink blanket. She glanced at her wrist and took off the bracelet. She secured on the baby girl's wrist before knocking on the door lightly. She spoke softly saying"I hope to see you again Eirene." She said before taking off fast as light towards the woods. Artemis hoped that her daughter would know her but you never know. Of course Artemis was still a virgin. Like Athena. She was still a virgin. She went back to her Hunters. A dark-haired girl spoke. It was Thalia,her lieutenant. "Were you my lady?" She asked the goddess. "I was just taking a walk." However she couldn't get her mind off her daughter. She'd never hear her first word. She'd never see her go to school. She'd never see Eirene do anything unless she learned about Gods and goddesses. "If you'll excuse me." She said before walking off. She went to tent and sighed. She picked up her bow moving her hands over the sleek, silver bow.

~Meanwhile~

Carol opened the door only to look down and find a young baby wrapped in a blanket with a bracelet attached. She picked up the note and read it. She carried in the girl. The note said her name was Eirene. _What an ugly name._ She thought. "Eirene ha." She put the baby girl down on the spare cot she had. Her attention drawn to the silver bracelet that was on the girl's wrist. She tried hard to get it off but it wouldn't budge. Almost as if it was held by magic, unknowing to Carol it was. A spell only broken by Eirene and Artemis along with the Hunters. _Too bad. It would have made a fair bunch of money. _She thought. Carol sighed. She had a fair amount of baby clothes from when her niece was a baby and would visit. She had a little footsie pj set. She removed the blanket only the see the child had a blue footsie with a silver moon and stars. She put the footsie she had grabbed away. She hummed softly to the child lulling it to sleep. Finally the child fell asleep. She hoped the child wouldn't wake up once more. She went to her room and changed from her tank top and jeans to a long-sleeved shirt and some gym shorts. She crawled in her bed and fell asleep. She woke up to crying. She annoyed but got up anyway. She lulled the child back to sleep. She checked the clock. Of course the child would choose to wake her up at two am in the morning. She went back to bed and hoped that she would have a peaceful sleep from then on. She got the rest of her sleep peacefully with no interruptions.


	2. Uh Oh

~10 years later~

Eirene was playing inside the house while her mother was out getting groceries. She not going to try break anything this time. She spun around to answer the door as the door bell had rung. As she spun her hand flew out to steady herself from falling only to break the vase sitting on the table. She gasped. _Oh_ _no! _She thought. _I'm so dead. _It was her mother's favorite vase too. The pounding on the door kept coming. She opened it to see her mother standing there with groceries. She looked annoyed. She put the groceries away and glanced around the room. She seemed satisfied, that was until her eyes fell on the vase broken and shattered on the ground. Eirene gulped. Her mother looked mad-very mad. Her mother approached the child who was trembling. With her arm she pushed the child into the table causing the glass cup to fall and cut her arm leaving scarlet drops of blood on the carpet. She cradled her bleeding arm to her chest and fled racing out the open door into the forest. She ran far away to a field she always used to play in when she was little. Her arm was still bleeding leaving drops of blood staining the grass red. Then there was a flash and a man appeared with sandy blond hair and a white smile that was as dazzling as the sun it's self. "That's a nasty wound you got there hon. Mind if I take a look?" He said. Without waiting for an answer he pressed his hand on her arm. Then it was like magic. The wound disappeared! The man seemed satisfied. She wondered what was his name. "My name's Apollo." Eirene nodded. "Eirene." She said softly. Her voice as melodious as that of a harp its self. Apollo walked off. Eirene went back to the long walk home. The bracelet on her arm sparking with silver. She went back home. "I'm sorry mom for running off." Carol glanced up from scrubbing the floor. "Don't you dare do it again!" She snapped. Eirene nodded her head showing she understood.

~Meanwhile with the Hunters~

Artemis glanced at the north, where her daughter was. A blast of light and Apollo appeared. He looked livid. "I need to talk to you sister." He glanced around at the Hunters. "It might be best if we talk alone." He said. Artemis crossed her arms saying. "If it's not of utmost importance then it can be said right here." She said. Apollo sighed. There was no use arguing. "Fine. You know that girl you've had me watch for a while. She got pushed." Artemis raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't finished." He said cutting her off. "Her mother pushed her into a table for breaking a vase. Her arm was bleeding when I found her." Artemis sighed. She wondered why she chose that women for the job. The Hunters meanwhile were trying to figure out why Apollo and Artemis were so mad. "I suppose I'll ask her to join us in a couple of years." She said. Apollo nodded and said"See ya sis." Artemis opened her mouth to yell at him but he was already gone. The Hunters crowded around her wondered why she was concerned about the girl.

**A/N:Eirene is also known as Irene. Eirene was the goddess of peace.**


	3. Burning Down

"Mi lady." Thalia began. "Why do you care so much about a girl?" She asked. Artemis sighed. "I've been watching her for someone." She said. Not a lie but not the truth either. "She wanted me to make sure that the girl was safe." She said ending the conversation for good. She made a plan to go see her daughter tomorrow if she was able that was.

**~At Carol's place~**

Eirene was doing the dishes. She finally dried the last one and put it away. She put the towel away and was just about to go to her room when a knock came from the door. She wondered if she should get it or if she should let her mom know. She decided with the later option. "Mom." She said. "Some one is at the door." Her mom sighed and motioned for Eirene to get it. To her suprise it was the same man who had healed her arm earlier that day. "Look you've got to come with me." He said. She glanced at her mom and then back at the man standing before her. "Bye mom." She called out as she raced out the door and slammed it closed. Her mom wouldn't care. Heck she wouldn't care if she was gone for a week or more. "What?" She said turning around to face Apollo. Except he wasn't there. There was a flash as the house caught on fire and then Apollo was there. "Hop in." He said gesturing to a red Ford Flex. She got in the passenger seat and buckled up. She noticed that Apollo didn't buckle. Instead he revved the engine and took off going really fast. Finally he slowed down a bit. She let out the breath she had been holding while praying that he'd slow down. Looked like her prayer worked; or the car ran out of gas. She figured the first option was correct. "See that tree. Once you reach it go down the hill." "Ok..." She said looking at him oddly. "Oh almost forgot. Here." he said as a bag of heavy coins and a silver bow with arrows appeared. She grabbed the bow, arrows and coins and opened the door. "See ya." She said as she closed the car door. In a flash the car was gone. She walked up to the hill were there was a dragon the tree and a fleece. She walked down the hill and saw what looked like a summer camp. She glanced around lost. A kid in an orange shirt said. "Hey you." She turned around only to see he was talking to another kid. A half man half horse thing appeared and motioned for her to follow him. She was unsure and just to be sure took an arrow from the quiver slung over her shoulder and had it ready to shoot just in case. The half animal thing seemed amused with her. "Your new. Fill out this packet." She took the packet and pen and filled out the information except for the box marked God parent and next kin. She handed the packet back and gave her what looked like a scheldule. You'll be going here." He said motioning for her as he pointed at a cabin.

**A/N:Bet you didn't see that coming. :)**


	4. Swordfight

Selene nodded. "Let me show you around Eirene." She said as she beckoned for the girl to follow her. Eirene got the feeling she didn't like her that much and was only showing her around cause she was forced to. "These are the cabins. One's Zeus,two Hera, three Poseidon,4 Hades and so on. Hermes 11." She. Eirene looked at her confused but followed her to cabin 11. It was crowded full of kids. "Undetermined." Selene announced and walked away leaving Eirene with a dozen or more kids staring at her weirdly before looking at the bow and arrow she carried. She still had an arrow strung. She took her hand away from the bow and put the arrow in the quiver. She set down the bow and quiver of arrows in an empty space. "Let me guess." One of the campers said. "Selene left you." Eirene nodded. The camper sighed and said. "I'll explain everything to you later. Right now leave your stuff. I'll take you to archery."The girl said. Eirene said"Ok." She followed the camper but picked up the bow and quiver of arrows even though she was told not to.

They reached the archery field were some campers were correcting people's stances, the position of the bow, etc. She got in a correct stance and took aim with the bow. She let the arrow fly soaring through the air. It hit the target at a bullseye. The rest of the campers looked at her stunned but went back to trying to figure out how to get it near the bull's-eye at least, or in some cases, on the target. While the other campers were focused on hitting the target Eirene was hitting bullseye after bullseye. However she would aim the arrow somewhere else on the board to make it seem like she wasn't great at archery but just good at it. Finally after an hour or so archery was up. Selene was disappointed that it was over so soon.

Next was sword fighting. She headed over to the arena and put her bow and quiver of arrows in a branch. Finally a bunch of other kids started to arrive with swords. Eirene looked around and saw a pile of swords lying on the ground. She picked on up and got used to the weight of it. It was heavy. Not as heavy as the stuff her mom would used to make her take in the house though. Finally someone got there who seemed slash looked to be the instructor of the class. "We'll be working on lunging and retreating today and we'll spar as well." He announced. A couple of the kids looked happy at the sight slash word spar. The instructor pointed his sword towards me. I gulped nervously. "Eirene is it?" He asked. He continued though without allowing her a chance to respond. "You'll be working with Alex." He nodded towards a boy. For some odd reason I felt a dislike towards the instructor and the _boy_. Give her a bow and arrow and she'll whip your behind. Give her a sword and she'll be on the ground. The two glanced at each other and then Alex began circling her. She glared him with hate in her eyes. The boy lunged forward cutting her arm. She glared even harder at him and stepped back and then forward. She managed to swipe the blade towards him but he blocked it. He swiped an attack towards Eirene who managed to get her sword up in time to not get cut again. Sadly though the blade was knocked out of her hands by Alex. She cursed silently in her head. "You can do better can't you?" He taunted.

However another horn sounded signaling it's time for lunch. She dropped the sword on the pile of swords and when everyone left she reached up in the tree for her bow and arrows. It wasn't there though. She looked around but it was like it disappeared from thin air.

She sighed and made her way to the Mess Hall. She sat on the Hermes table with all the other campers. An empty goblet sat in front of her. "Speak to it." One of the campers said. She wondered what she wanted to drink. She settled on Diet Coke. She had only ever had pop once in her life time. Her mom had let her go to a friend's house and she had gotten a glass of Diet Coke. She took a sip. People began passing out plates of food. Set in front of her was a plate of spaghetti with meatballs. She loved spaghetti. She picked up a fork and twirled the forkfuls of noodles onto it. She ate about a fourth of the plate before lunch was over. By that time though campers were on their second or third helping. One of the campers asked what was wrong. She replied with a nothing. She just wasn't hungry. The campers had a happy time but Eirene just stood there silently waiting for lunch to be over.

Finally lunch was over but a horn sounded. It wasn't the horn this camp used but another horn. "The Hunters." A boy said. A girl about 13 was leading girls out of the woods with bows on their backs. Chiron said"The Hunters have arrived so we'll play a game of Capture The Flag. Since we out number the Hunters by 50 Eirene you'll be on the Hunters side." He sad. Eirene glanced down before looking at the Hunters with their silver outfits. "I'm Artemis and this is Thalia my lieutenant." She said speaking softly to Eirene.

She walked off before glancing back at Eirene. "Come on." She said. Eirene stood up from the table and followed the hunters and Artemis. Her bracelet glowed with a silver light. She glanced down at it and spun the silver charm of a bow and arrow. Surprisingly the bracelet turned into a bow and arrow.

**A/N:Hi guys. You can now create a character to be in this story! Just fill out the form below and send it or review it to me.**

**Name:  
****Age:  
****Gender:  
****Personality:  
****God Parent:  
****Camper or Hunter:**


End file.
